To my love in 140 characters
by YumeBaah
Summary: Jungkook struggles with his birthday post to Yoongi. Hoseok helps. / BTS - YoonKookSeok (YoonKook/SugaKookie x JungHope x YoonSeok/Sope)


This is a fic for Yoongi's birthday and yeah, I'm late, but when I had this idea it was still the 9th here where I live, so I'm saying it counts, ok? Ok. Lol.

Anyway, I hope Yoongi had had an incredible birthday, even though he was in a plane. And I'm also so happy about the posts the boys made for him, they were all really sweet and Yoongi deserves it all.

Enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

12:00 AM, read the bright screen of Hoseok's phone as it buzzed incessantly at his bedside table.

Hoseok shot up from his bed, grabbing the device in a hurry and running to the door of his and Jimin's bedroom, the younger boy still fast asleep.

As Hoseok opened the door and made to walk into the hallway he saw Jungkook dashing out of his own room towards the living room, laptop in hand and phone tucked in the waistband of his sweatpants, threatening to fall. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, curious, and followed after the maknae after sparing another glance at Jimin's sleeping form.

"What are you doing, Jungkookie?" He asked, stepping next to the couch where the youngest had settled himself on, laptop propped over the center table, a video editor software and ten other tabs — and was that a _Yoongi fancam_? — opened.

Jungkook jumped, not having noticed Hoseok's presence.

"Hyung!" He took one hand to his chest, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Did Hoseok really have to creep up on him like that?

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart down, pressed "save" on the file he had opened and looked at Hoseok, "I'm working on my post for Yoongi hyung's birthday, I didn't have time to do it earlier, so I have to hurry now."

Hoseok hummed in interest. He bent down to get a better look at the computer screen while the boy went back to typing something in a notepad document. "And what is it that you're working on exactly?"

Jungkook opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself before he said anything. He wasn't about to reveal any details of his incredible birthday post before hearing about Hoseok's own.

"You tell me first, hyung, what have you planned for Yoongi hyung's birthday?"

Hoseok straighten himself, both eyebrows raised in slight surprise and amusement by Jungkook's defiance. The younger was just too cute.

"Well, I'm going to make seven tweets, with a picture and a nice caption each, for each one of the years I've known Yoongi hyung. Sounds good, right?" He stuffed his chest, proud of himself.

Jungkook took in Hoseok's words and his gaze unintentionally wavered, going from his computer screen to Hoseok and back to the screen. It sounded good indeed, like the type of thing that would send Yoongi down into memory lane and make him an emotional mess.

"Yeah… It sounds awesome…" Jungkook offered in a small and slightly quivering voice. He slapped himself mentally; he didn't need to be feeling like a total failure right now, not in front of Hoseok and, most importantly, not when he needed to concentrate on his hyung's birthday project.

Sensing the sudden shift on the younger's mood, Hoseok sit next to him on the couch and slung an arm over his shoulders, "What is it, Jungkookie?"

"I-It's nothing. It's just—" He sighed, "I'm sure Yoongi hyung will love it."

The intrigued look on Hoseok's face remained, though, "Well, yeah, that's the point of it… But what are you making? I'm sure he'll love it just as much."

With his gaze fixed on the laptop's keyboard Jungkook let his fingers tap lightly over the keys, not really typing anything.

"I wanted to make him a video, it's nothing much…"

"A video?!" Hoseok screeched, which caused jungkook to slam his hand on the keys, startled.

"Oh, sorry!" Hoseok lamely apologized as Jungkook fumbled to press "ctrl+z" and fix the text he had been previously writing. "I mean, are you really making him a video? That's amazing!"

A small smiled graced Jungkook's lips. He had to give it to himself, his idea was really good.

Yet, shortly after, the corners of his mouth turned downwards again. Even if the idea and its execution were amazing, they still wouldn't be on par to Hoseok's heartfelt tweets.

He shook his head to dissipate the intruding thoughts. He wasn't envious of Hoseok, he simply felt like his efforts weren't good enough for Yoongi.

Jungkook waited a few seconds until his mind was completely clear and began focusing on his editing again, but stopped before really doing anything, "Hyung, are your tweets ready yet?"

Hoseok blinked. _Oh shit_.

"No! I mean, kind of? I have the pictures and a draft of the captions I want to use, but I didn't get to post any of them yet. I better get working on that, though, I'm already half an hour late." Hoseok said after looking over at Jungkook's laptop. He scooted to the edge of the couch and fetched the phone he had thrown over the center table, quickly opening the twitter app.

It seemed like he would be the first one to post, Hoseok noticed and made a low squealing noise. Perfect!

As he started to type diligently on his phone, Jungkook glanced at the time in the corner of his computer and at the template of his video; 77 seconds in total and only a couple of frames ready. Panic started to settle into him, why haven't he started this earlier? There wouldn't be enough time now.

Jungkook's hands began to shake and he typed another set of words into another frame and set it in its place on the timeline. He hadn't checked if the soundtrack synched with the frames yet — and how could he, not even 1% of them were finished —, hadn't even checked if the giant letter he wrote to his hyung was coherent enough to be put on full display to the whole world. There was just so much to do, he wouldn't have time to finish it all!

And he might not have realized he had started crying, only being pulled out of his thoughts and stopping to take a deep breath when wet drips hit his hands and the keyboard keys, and Hoseok's hand started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What's wrong Jungkookie, why are you crying?"

Jungkook sniffled and rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He then thought better of it and decided to first use his shirt to wipe the laptop keys, he couldn't afford having his laptop getting damaged now. But obviously he didn't get every drop, the keys ending up somewhat wetter than before. Jungkook hiccupped, chest tightening and tears rolling down his cheeks at full force.

"I— there's no time, hyung. I won't be able to finish the video in time. There's so much left... Scratch that, there's everything left. I should've started sooner, now even if I hurry—"

"Shh, Jungkookie, it's ok, breathe with me. We have twenty four hours, there's no need to rush. You're doing great, take your time." Hoseok kept rubbing Jungkook's back, the act serving to calm both of them down. Seeing the younger so distressed only caused him to get distressed as well.

"T-Thank you, hyung. But look at you, I-I'm sure you've posted everything by now and Yoongi hyung has probably seen it already and is now smiling from ear to ear and—"

"Jungkook. _Jungkook._ " Hoseok hold the younger's face in his hands, staring right into his eyes, "Jungkook, please stop rambling. I've only posted one tweet, see?" Hoseok showed him his phone as reassurance. "And Yoongi hyung is most definitely sleeping, he'd never check twitter, or any sns for that matter, without getting his cup of coffee or some tea first, and none of us have seen him wobbling into the kitchen, have we."

That seemed to do the trick. Jungkook sniffled a few last times and turned back to his laptop, his letter at the back of the screen and, at the front, the video software with the last edited frame playing on loop, bright and waiting for him to resume his work.

"Alright," Jungkook took another deep breath, "everything's fine. It'll all be fine if I keep working." He muttered as self reassurance. He just had to work hard. Twenty four hours — now twenty three and a half — were more than enough.

Hoseok smiled fondly at him, relieved he had calmed down, and pressed "send" on his next tweet. Five more to go.

"But hyung," Jungkook called him not two seconds later, "what if everyone else tweets before me. What if it takes me so long to finish this I only get to post it ten hours after everyone else?" And there he went again, hands shaking and lips trembling as despair made its way into his body once more.

Hoseok felt his heart hurt. As lovely as it was to have Jungkook so invested in working on something meaningful for Yoongi it also came at a high prince. Not only when it came to gifts and expressing their feelings, the younger was also always afraid he wasn't good enough for Yoongi, wasn't as good as Hoseok to be in a relationship with the older rapper, wasn't good enough to be together with two amazing people like Yoongi and Hoseok.

"Don't worry about that. I can space my tweets out a little, and after the others wake up I'll tell them to wait. You have time, it's ok." Hoseok said slowly and caressed his cheek for good measure, feeling the tear stained skin warm up under his fingertips.

A sweet smile made its way into jungkook lips, his nose crinkling slightly.

"Thank you, hyung." And he resumed his editing, as determined as ever. Everything was fine, he'd be fine and his video would blow everyone away. The giggle that followed got covered by his hand, but Hoseok didn't fail to notice it.

A huge smile formed on the rappers face and he got up, patting Jungkook on his shoulder to indicate he was leaving the room. He needed to check on the others and make sure his promised was kept. His Jungkookie was going to finish his birthday post on time and before the others, and he was going to make sure of that.

He walked into his room, finding jimin still asleep. The same went for the other members as he checked up on them. Even Yoongi himself, which always made something for the fans during his birthday, was lost in dreamland, curled inside a blanket cocoon. Hoseok fought the urge to walk over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips, but he knew that would most likely stir him awake and, as much as he loved him, Jungkook was his priority at the moment, and if there was something the younger didn't need right now was Yoongi wandering around the dorm.

He went back to his room and sat at the edge of his bed. He unlocked his phone to post another one of his tweets and waited. Someone was bound to wake up soon.

-x-

-x-

But soon didn't come as soon as he had hoped. He spaced his tweets out with about five minutes in between them — thinking back at it now, he sighed; he should've used a bigger interval, fifteen minutes, maybe… Yeah, that would've worked better —, went to the kitchen twice to get some water and also went over to check on Jungkook, to which the boy reassuringly smiled at him and said he was fine, but within an hour he was done, all posted, and no one was awake yet. He grunted, lying on his bed. More waiting was ahead of him.

Jimin was the first one to get up and Hoseok didn't even wait for the boy to gather his bearings before grabbing him by the arm and telling him to not post anything for Yoongi's birthday.

Jimin yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "What?" He croaked out, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Don't post anything for hyung's birthday yet, you have the whole day, there's no need to be all desperate and stuff." _No need to be all desperate and stuff_ and yet here he was doing everything he could so Jungkook wouldn't become exactly that.

Jimin seemed to take a second to process what Hoseok had said then stared at him blankly. "What, why? Not that I care about the time I post my photo, but… Why? Does it really matter when I do it?"

"Of course it matters!" Hoseok said it so loudly and with such conviction Jimin stepped back, a half offended, half disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong with you, hyung."

Hoseok sighed heavily, "Jiminie, listen, Jungkookie is struggling with his post, he's afraid he's not going to finish it on time, so _please_ just wait. I'll do whatever you want me to later to make up for it."

Jimin considered Hoseok's words once again.

"If you think I wouldn't refrain from doing something when Jungkook — or any of you, I guess — might get upset by it, then that's on you and I take deep offense to that," he said in a mockingly serious tone, but his words were no less truthful. Hoseok groaned exasperatedly and Jimin raised a finger to shush him, "but, I'll wait. Jungkook's been talking about this 'amazing video' he was going to make for weeks," Hoseok sent him an indignant glare and he immediately understood what it meant, "video that he didn't talk to you about in fear you'd open your big mouth and blurt everything out to Yoongi, and as I was saying, I don't really feel like ruining the surprise, so I'll just sit back, maybe get something to eat. It's too early anyway." Jimin finished and walked straight past Hoseok, heading to the kitchen. In his way he greeted Jungkook and said something to him, but over the walls of their dorm Hoseok wasn't able to discern any of the words they shared.

-x-

-x-

Jin was the next one to wake up and Hoseok told him the same thing he had said to Jimin, only in a more respectful tone — better not risk getting the elder to post some embarrassing picture of him and Yoongi as a birthday shenanigan.

-x-

-x-

Lastly Hoseok checked on Namjoon and Taehyung, finding the two sleeping and snoring in their shared bedroom. The curtains were closed and both of them had earphones in — Namjoon was even wearing an eyes mask, as if the room wasn't already dark enough. It looked like neither of them would wake up soon, and Hoseok wasn't complaining.

-x-

-x-

A few more hours passed and Hoseok was fighting the urge to lie on Jungkook's lap and fall into sleep's sweet embrace, but he didn't want to bother the youngest in his work and, besides, he still needed to keep watch in case one of the sleeping members decided to not be asleep anymore.

He yawned and stretched, willing his eyes to remain open, when Jungkook jumped to his feet next to him, hands in the air, screaming "I'm done!" with a fiery passion in his eyes.

Hoseok jolted on the couch, both from shock and excitement. His heart almost ran out of his chest, but he willed it to stay put and pulled Jungkook into his arms in a tight hug.

"That's great, Jungkookie!" Hoseok whispered in his ear, taking the opportunity to leave a kiss on his neck. "Let's post it, then!"

-x-

-x-

When Yoongi, Namjoon and Taehyung emerged from their rooms it was already time to leave for the airport, no time for big cheers of "Happy birthday, Yoongi!", only for a few pats on the back and reminders of "don't forget anything, we'll be away for a while."

As expected, Yoongi didn't really bother to check twitter, Hoseok noticed as he walked to their van with an arm draped around the elder. The shorter man only uploaded a photo he took a couple of days before with a brief message thanking everyone for the support during his birthday when they got into the vehicle, which almost didn't happen either, since his phone almost shattered on the ground when Jungkook grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto a seat by his side. Hoseok observed everything with a grin plastered on his face and Yoongi only scoffed at him, _just watch and see if I'll bother looking at what you guys posted for me._

-x-

-x-

Not true to his words (thoughts, to be precise) at all, Yoongi opened twitter as soon as he was relatively comfortable on his airplane seat, scrolling through the members' posts with badly hidden curiosity and enthusiasm bubbling out of his pores.

Hoseok and Jungkook shared a knowing and fond look while observing him, but didn't comment on their boyfriend endearing behavior; he had received enough teasing from the other members as it was.

A wave of affection washed over Yoongi when he finally saw what Jungkook and Hoseok had done, choosing to check their posts last in a sort of self-made surprise. And indeed a surprise it was. Birthday messages aside, just the amount effort and love put into them was enough to cause Yoongi's heart to grow three times in size.

As he looked at their posts one more time he was glad to see that by now Jungkook, on his right, a hand squeezing his own over the armrest, had his eyes glued at the window admiring the morning sky, and Hoseok, on the left, still clutching at his arm after the takeoff and head resting on his shoulder, was sleeping soundly, so they couldn't see the huge smile that formed on his lips nor the tears that swelled up in his eyes.

Yoongi kissed the top of Hoseok's head and the knuckles of Jungkook's hand, neither of them moving from their positions, and closed his eyes, the beat of Jungkook's video still faintly playing through his earphones.

* * *

This was nothing much, but I had to write it. Hobi and Jungkook basically confessing their love for Yoongi on his birthday was a too great of a thing for me to ignore it and honestly I'll never get over it.


End file.
